Like Father, Like Daughter and Other Stories
by S. Snowflake
Summary: My second Little Shop short story and drabble series! Once again there will be Seymour and Audrey fluff mixed in with some Audrey II fun and a couple of original characters. As before, some are based specifically on the movie's theatrical cut, some on the stage show, and some are interchangeable. Rated T for themes.
1. Like Father, Like Daughter

_Author's Note/Disclaimer:__ More than a year after I started these series, I've begun revising them. I started this second string of short stories and writing sketches due to the success and 1-year anniversary of the writing of "First Impressions and Other Little Shop Stories." Looking over this first story brought a smile to my face, as I never realized how much of my heart was in this piece until I read it over for what it was worth._

_I do not claim to own any of the Little Shop characters in these shorts. If I did, I'd be amazed and somewhat disturbed by my creativity. I did create Julie and Nathaniel Krelborn though._

_*S. Snowflake_

* * *

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

It was a breezy summer day in Greenville; the kind of day when a person would instantly feel the urge to fly a kite. The sky was so full of soaring triangles, squares, and diamonds that it looked as if extraterrestrials were invading the planet of the tract home dwellers below. In the middle of the innermost street sat a little house like the rest of the other square homes. It belonged to Krelborn family, consisting of Seymour and Audrey Krelborn, their daughter Julie, and the family dog Rover.

Three-year-old Julie Krelborn sat in her bedroom, staring out the window at the kites high above and sighed, letting her brown hair flop onto her face.

"Daddy, I wanna go to the park," she said.

"We're goin,' we're goin'," her father said and stood in her doorway. His glasses reflected the sunlight from outside as he straightened his shirt just a little. "Your ma's busy today. She can't come with us, but we can still fly the kite, okay Julie girl?"

Julie's smile almost seemed to glimmer. "Okie-dokie Daddy," she replied and grabbed the kite near her feet. She took her father's hand and walked out the door with him.

"Bye-bye, Mama!" she called behind.

Audrey Krelborn glanced up from the dining room where she was arranging daisies for a client. She waved and her blonde hair bounced from side to side a little. "Bye, sweetheart," she said squeakily to her daughter.

* * *

"Okay now, let's see…" muttered Seymour as he unwound the string connecting the blue and white kite to its control stick. _Why did they have to make these things so complicated?_ he wondered with frustration.

"C'mon, Daddy. The wind's blowin'," Julie yelped.

"Don't think I'm not trying. This isn't easy, Julie girl. It-it's tricky."

"It's just sthring," Julie said with a small lisp. "Mama can do it."

Seymour smirked, as if his daughter's words hurt his pride. "No, I can do this. It's a quest!" he cried and began rapidly untangling the string. His fingers became strangled in the white twine a few times, but somehow he felt that he was making progress_. _

_Just a little more… what kind of dad can't do this for their kid? __**Me**__–that's who. I can't even remember flying one of these when I was little._

Seymour had spent his childhood as an orphan in New York City, and he never had those father-son bonding experiences that most boys would go through. Besides, he had always been the unlucky and uncoordinated type. He was never good at sports or games of chance. The only skill he had was running away from bullies, and he found that to be his most valuable asset. Never had he thought that he would have to share the American parental tradition of flying a kite with his own child.

"Daddy? Daddy, you got it, you got it!" Julie cried, pointing to the string.

"Huh? Oh, oh!" Seymour replied, snapping out of his reveries. "Yeah, I-I finally got it. I told ya' I would. Now, let's see how we're going to make this thing fly. Okaaay…" He paused and fingered the strings.

"I run with it and you hold onto da' string, Daddy. 'Member?" Julie said.

"Huh? Oh, of course I knew that," Seymour replied with a nervous laugh. "Okay then, take this baby and let her go!"

Julie grinned and ran with the blue and white kite in her hands nearly forty feet ahead of her father. He held onto the string, watching her go as she pushed the kite up into the air and it just barely began to float above the ground.

"Oh boy. What do I do now? C'mon, think Seymour ol' boy…" he muttered to himself.

"Daddy, move your arms up a little!" Julie called to him.

"Move my arms? Oookay," Seymour replied to her and did as his daughter said. He took a small breath, releasing the fear of messing this up, and looked to the sky. Suddenly the kite flapped and let the breeze carry it_. Is it… it can't be… it is! _he thought.

Seymour grinned as he watched the kite fly above his head. It danced like a little friend for its keepers. Nothing could be better than the sight of the kite.

"You did it, Daddy!" Julie squealed and began the run toward her father.

"Yeah! I did it… we did it!" he declared and threw his hands up into the air above him in triumph.

"Daddy, da' kite!" she yelped.

"I know, we got it."

"No Daddy the kite! It's getting away!"

"What?" he asked. It was only then Seymour realized that he had let go of the string in his triumphant hand throw. "G'yaah!" was the only sound he could utter as he ran after the bluish spinning entity.

He ran clumsily for several yards after the flying escapee, determined to catch it. At last, a grassy hill presented an opportunity for Seymour, and he leaped into the air with his arms extended. By maybe some skill or just dumb luck, he managed to capture the kite in both of his arms, but then he fell flat onto the ground. He sat back up and spat out blades of grass and dust that were stuck in his teeth.

"Well, that worked like a dream," he grumbled sarcastically.

Seymour heard his daughter walking up over the hill. "Uh-oh! Did ya fall, Daddy?" she asked.

"No, I'm just lying on the ground because I feel like it," Seymour answered sarcastically

"Why would you do that, daddy? Whoa!" Then she slipped and rolled down the hill to her father's side, almost identically to how he had.

"Whoops…" the little girl muttered.

And with that, Seymour could not help but grin widely laugh as he stood up and helped his daughter back onto her feet. "Aw, Julie girl," he replied, shaking his head and readjusting his glasses. "Here's the kite back, but try not to slip like that again."

"You comin', Daddy?" Julie asked him.

Seymour shrugged. "Yeah sure. Why not?"

Seymour was surer about things that day flying the blue and white kite with Julie. He was a klutz; he knew that, but Julie did not seem to mind. He had heard said "like father like son", but now he knew that it was true for fathers and their daughters too.

**The End.**


	2. Utterly Infectious Drabbles

_**Utterly Infectious Drabbles**_

_**1. Utterly Infectious**_

_Inspired by the song, "Keep it Coming, Love"_

_by KC and the Sunshine Band_

It was odd, but somehow Seymour found Audrey to be utterly infectious. He had waited so long to tell her how he felt, but finally getting his feelings out was nothing compared to actually having her love him back. She was his only light now, especially after all of the terrible things that had happened under her nose. Every morning when she came into the shop and squeaked, "Hiya' Seymour," his heart began to pound in his chest. She was like a drug.

It was even more infectious when they kissed. He couldn't get over those sweet kisses. He'd often be lip locked with the blonde so long that he would catch Audrey II grimacing out of the corner of his glasses. But that monster didn't matter as long as he had his daily dose of Audrey's love.

_**2. Dancing Around the Shop**_

Sometimes Seymour and Audrey liked to dance around in the shop to the radio after they finished their menial tasks. During those boring but calm days before Audrey II brought hundreds of customers to the shop, they had all the time in the world to themselves. Audrey tried to teach the clumsy Seymour how to tango or waltz in contrast to his usual "shimmy tap" dancing, but it was a lost cause.

Despite the humiliation, Seymour did enjoy being this close to his coworker and took a moment to appreciate the times they would dance together. It was the closest thing to having her he would probably ever get.

_**3. Taller, Better, Stronger**_

_Inspired by the song, "Stronger"_

_by Kanye West_

Audrey II started out as a tiny, blood-sucking bud, but through Seymour's constant feedings, it became quite a large beast. Everyday it felt just a little taller, better, _stronger_. Great vines grew from within its stem. Its roots were stronger too, and they gripped and pulled at the soil like terrible, wrenching fingers. Its teeth grew longer and sharper like a shark's or tyrannosaurus', ready to rip and tear at the layers of human flesh, bone, and skin to get to the vital blood it so desired. Thanks to Seymour, these predatory devices would be put to good use...

_**4. Born to Be Unlucky**_

_Inspired by the song " You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown" from the musical "You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown."_

Seymour had a happy outlook on life when he was a little tyke, even though he had always lived in the slums. Sure, he was shy and very much a nerd even then, but that didn't stop him from daydreaming about better things. In his imagination, the filthy streets would give way to a bright place full of colorful plants as far as the eye could see.

The locals were rather fond of the boy for his curiosity and clumsiness. There was no shop on Skid Row the boy hadn't stopped and stared at, especially if any kind of plant sat in the window. But for all of that sweet curiosity, there was the awful truth that the kid was just a wandering orphan.

Seymour knew that he had an unlucky life, but he was just born to be unlucky. His daydreams would help him forget that.

_**5. Icebreakers**_

_Inspired by the song, "Realize"_

_by Colbie Caillat_

They say that the eyes are the gateway to the soul. This couldn't be truer for Seymour and Audrey. Seymour loved Audrey's eyes of rich green, like a forest of endless life. Audrey loved Seymour's eyes of pale blue grey, imagining she could be a cloud and float away into them. If only the looks they would give each other would break the ice as much as they wanted them to.

_**6. The Wild Side**_

Inspired by the song, "Miracle"

_by Cascada_

Audrey never told a soul, but sometimes being on a date with Orin felt exhilarating. It was only during the first part of their dates when she was riding on his motorcycle in glitzy uptown or eating at some nice place with Orin that she felt this way. There was a sort of pride at being that bad boy's girlfriend–knowing that she was with someone tough and powerful.

But later the handcuffs went on, and the monster would begin his sick game.

That was why, when Orin mysteriously vanished, Audrey felt the slightest remorse. Sure, she had always loved Seymour (she had even dreamed of spending a life with him when she was dating Orin) but she at first missed that initial rush of being with the bad boy.

Thankfully she realized that Seymour gave her a different, less dangerous, sort of rush. It was the rush of pure love.

_**7. The Most Beautiful Name in the World**_

_Inspired by the song, "Maria" from West Side Story_

_Artists: Original West End Cast_

Staring at the blonde angel across the shop, Seymour couldn't help but feel extremely happy that she was just there_. _She had only been working at Mushnik's for a couple of weeks, but he knew that he could get used to having her around.

_Is this what love feels like?_ he wondered as his knees began to feel weak and his heart started to pound. _It's horrible, but... oh, it's wonderful too._

"Audrey, Audrey, Audrey, Audrey, AUDREY..." he hummed a few times, louder than he knew he had.

"Yes, Seymour?" asked the squeaky voice of the angel.

"Oh, nothing!" Seymour quickly apologized. _Just the most beautiful name in the world._


	3. A Lesson in Horticulture by Audrey II

_Author's Note: I wrote this in my high school Horticulture class as an essay. The assignment was to write about plant anatomy from the point of view of a plant. My teacher told us that fantasy plants were fair game, so you can guess which one I picked. This was also the first time I wrote something from Twoey's point of view, and would follow it up later (and better) with "I Want to Thank You."_

* * *

_**A Lesson in Horticulture, **_

_**by Audrey II**_

Hello humans of Earth! This is Audrey II. Yes, I'm a plant. And yes, I'm talking to you! What's the matter? You've never read anything written by a plant? Well, you are now, so shut up and keep reading!

Why am I writing to you? Well, I'll tell you. You humans just have no idea about the life of us green people, so I thought I'd tell you before I eat you–I mean, eat some _lunch_. I'm gonna' start from the top with basic plant anatomy.

Let's start with the stem. The stem is the part of a plant that moves food and water through its body. It's like a spine and a blood vessel put together. Without it, I would not be able to stand up, or use any of the sunlight and bloo–I mean, _food_ that we plants need to grow. Sometimes I like to stretch out my stem and shake this pod around to stretch it out, and possibly grab some lunch if it's there.

There are two layers of the stem; the xylem and the phloem. The xylem moves food up through my stem (mm, food…) and the phloem moves water and food down the stem and into our roots. The roots are the next plant part I'm gonna talk about.

My roots keep me anchored into this stupid flowerpot until I get big enough to bust out, but they're also used for something else. When my little servant Seymour waters me, my roots take in water and other energy sources from the soil. They can also store leftover food for a while. My species can use our roots to grab things that we need or to move around inside this flowerpot when I want to. Being a big, strong plant has some advantages when you can move around.

Next are the leaves. My leaves are big and round, and I use them to take in sunlight for food. The leaves are where photosynthesis happens; where we turn sunlight into food for us, and oxygen for you humans. It lets you bites feel better that way. Hehe.

I have a second pair of long, flat leaves that sit near my base. Sometimes I like to shake them to get attention or to dance. That's right, I'm a singing, dancing plant! They also shade my pod on the hotter days.

One of the last basic structures for us plants are flowers. Flowers are what we use to reproduce, but I'm not really going to go into how that works. For all I know, there are little snacks out there reading this! I don't have flowers yet, but my species have big, red flowers that bloom in the middle of the night when we've had enough food to eat. As for our babies, little plants called pups grow out of our vines, when we're known as mother plants. What? Just cause I have a deep voice means that I can't be a mother? Humans…

Enough with the boring basic stuff, and now to the exciting feature: my mouth. I'm a one-of-a-kind flytrap. I use my pod, like those little flytraps here on Earth, to catch my food. I have big, sharp teeth that can cut through skin and bones, and a big tongue shaped like a leaf that licks up my prey.

What do I eat, you ask? Well, that's my little secret for now. You'll all know soon enough.

I sure am feeling hungry now. Where's that kid Seymour? He should have fed me hours ago! Anyway, come down to Skid Row sometime and meet me, the one and only Audrey Two, at Mushnik and Son's Skid Row Florists. I'll be waiting for our _dinner date_. Muahahaha!

-Audrey II


	4. Words for Audrey

_****Author's Note: Well, here's one of the longest revisions I've ever done for a oneshot. There are some pretty significant changes to this revision. Five of the drabbles have been scrapped due to basically repeating myself. Many of the drabbles are also longer than they were before, giving you all something more interesting to read. In case you never read the original draft of these drabbles, or have forgotten how the whole thing went, these are based on both the stage show and the movie musical of_ Little Shop of Horrors, _and are all about Audrey Fulquard_. _While I'm not going to give you any forewarning about which ones will be specifically for each version, you should be able to tell the difference pretty easily by Audrey's ultimate fate._

_And Happy 23rd Day of the Month of September as I update this!  
_

* * *

_**Words for Audrey-Rewrite**_

1.** Alone**

Skid Row was a lonely place for just about everybody who was unfortunate enough to live there. It seemed no one had a family to love them anymore, or if they did, they were so far away or washed up themselves that it didn't matter. Not to mention, about sixty-percent of Skid Row's population consisted of winos–who pretty much set the mold for the local lifestyle.

Audrey Fulquard was no different from the rest in many ways. She hadn't seen her daddy since he left when she was seven. Her sister died after a drunk driver hit her. Her mama was real sick, and never wanted to talk to her. All poor Audrey had that made her different from the many lonely ones was hope–hope that she could find a good friend, or better, love. But where could she ever find something like that on Skid Row?

2. **Anesthetic**

Audrey endured a lot of pain, both internal and physical. When it all became too much to bare, she found her own sort of anesthetic. _Better Homes and Gardens _issues, her stuffed puppy Dots, daydreams of suburbs, and talking to her sweet coworker Seymour worked better than any drug.

3. **Angel**

"_Ever my angel, the light of my soul,_

_We have been always two parts of one whole,"_

_-Frankenstein the musical._

Seymour didn't believe in miracles until he met Audrey. He felt like he was floating on a cloud from the moment he first looked into those green eyes and heard her soft voice. Of course, he had to ruin his first impression on her by dropping a plant in shock and having Mr. Mushnik yell at him, but he didn't care. An angel had come down from heaven to work in their little shop.

4. **Beauty**

"_I thought I knew what beautiful was,_

_But now I've seen you."_

_-Honk!_

What was beauty, Audrey wondered. Was it what countless boys had called her over the years to try to win her over? Was it something that a person with a better self-image could think of herself? Was it something she could capture in a floral arrangement? Or was it something more?

She learned later that there had to be more to beauty. Letting her inner voice go to sing with Seymour was beautiful. Everything about the world had seemed beautiful on their wedding day when they left Skid Row behind. So much beauty was in their baby girl's eyes that Audrey couldn't even think of a way to measure it.

Beauty, she would later say, was everywhere but in the image.

5. **Blonde**

Blonde was more than just Audrey's hair color. From the hot pink coat she liked to wear, girly interests, and her lispy, high-pitched voice, blonde was practically her lifestyle. Whether she was just a dimwit or had given into this stereotype no one who knew her could be sure. She had never been smart in school or anything, and nothing she did indicated that she was particularly clever, so it was possible that she was just stupid.

But Seymour would never call her a dumb blonde. He knew that she wasn't the brightest person around, but she had other smarts. She knew how to cheer up Mr. Mushnik and him with just a smile. She knew how to make the best arrangements despite having no floral training and practically worthless materials. And she knew precisely when Seymour felt down about something because she would always find something incredibly sweet to say to make him forget about it.

6. **Bubbly**

"'_Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile._

_Yes, I do…"_

_-My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic._

Audrey had always been somewhat bubbly. Enthusiasm got her through the bad days, no matter how awful they could be. Whenever life decided to burst her bubble, she could always dream up something to make it better. The best times were when not only she, but others on Skid Row, would smile along with her.

7. **Cat**

"_You're sweet! Wanna' hit the street?_

_Wanna' wail at the moon like a cat in heat?"_

_-Rent._

At the Gutter, Audrey had been forced to wear many stupid outfits, some even with cat ears and tails. Despite this degradation, she couldn't give up her love of leopard print dresses and shoes. After all, in comparison, those outfits were far classier. That's what she was-a classy kitty.

8. **Daffodils**

Daffodils were, according to different floral books, the flowers of deceitful hopes. Audrey realized too late that she had always counted on life's daffodils. Even Seymour proved to be a daffodil in the end. She had trusted him with all her heart, but he couldn't have protected her from the monster he had created. All her dreams of a future with him ended as she died in his arms, knowing well that she would be given to the biggest daffodil to appear in she, Mr. Mushnik's, and Seymour's lives. The deceitful hope for the little flower shop would grow with her as its next meal.

9. **Dentists**

Even after dating many, many bad men, Audrey still considered her time with Orin the worst relationship she had ever been in. It might not have been so bad (maybe slightly) had he not been a dentist. Before Orin, her mouth had never been so clean… or in agony. Even in more intimate moments, he never forgot to lecture her (through practically screaming at her) on dental hygiene.

That was why, even in Greenville, Audrey still had trouble going to the dentist without feeling afraid. There would always be that residual twinge of terror when even the friendliest dentist would tell her to say, "Ah!"

10. **Eternal**

Love is eternal, or so the blonde had heard it said. Audrey must have believed that it was true, or otherwise she wouldn't have felt so happy before her death. She knew that she would never see Seymour again, but she would always be with him, in a way. Whenever he watered the plant, she would be there. Whenever he would prune its leaves, she would be there. Whenever it bloomed its blood-red flowers, she would be there. Knowing that as long as the plant thrived their love would survive, Audrey made her dying wish with a sincere smile.

11. **Extraordinary**

"_V is very, very extraordinary._

_E is even more than anyone that you adore."_

_-Nat King Cole_

Most would never think of Audrey as an extraordinary person, but she certainly was to those who knew her well. Crystal, Chiffon, and Ronnette loved to get Audrey's goat about little things, but they appreciated her selflessness and her simple, beautiful dreams. They, Mr. Mushnik, and Seymour all were astounded by her ability to disregard the terrible things that happened to her to get through a day. And Seymour, well, he was enamored with everything about her. Everything about her appearance from her blonde hair, fashion sense, dazzling green eyes, and delicate form he found beautiful.

Even more extraordinarily, she loved him back. Through his vow to protect her and give her everything she wanted, he found the courage to defeat Audrey II once and for all. After that, Audrey became his loyal, loving wife, who supported him through the dark and downright strange times. She even gave birth to two wonderful kids that he never would have dreamed of having once in his life. With all that, Seymour felt he could never repay such an extraordinary person for all she had done for him.

12. **Fantasies**

"_In my field of paper flowers,_

_And candy clouds of lullaby,_

_I lie inside myself for hours,_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me."_

_-Evanescence_

Audrey couldn't imagine life without her fantasies. They took her far away from Skid Row to some happy place where she could be safe–with Seymour… In her mind, there was some place they could live with a warm little house, eat good food, maybe even raise a family, and just be contented for the rest of their days. How wonderful that would be!

13. **Flowers**

"_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers,_

_For especially in the month of June,_

_There's a wealth of happiness and romance_

_All in the golden afternoon."_

_-Disney's Alice in Wonderland._

Long before she worked in the run-down flower shop, Audrey had been in love with flowers. Her mama always kept fragrant blooms (whether she actually bought them or simply stole them from the park) around their apartment to combat the stench of cigarettes. Little Audrey would spend hours arranging them in different, cheap containers, just trying to make something look beautiful. And, if only for one moment during the day, arranging the flowers made the little girl happy.

14. **Green**

If auras existed, Audrey's was most definitely green. It was her favorite color, and the one that Seymour secretly thought she looked prettiest in. Though she wasn't a botanical wiz like Seymour, she did enjoy working with greenery and knew that she wouldn't feel at home without at least one or two plants around to make things greener. Even when she was a little girl, everyone around could hear her singing a unique little tune that went, "somewhere that's green…"

15. **Happiness**

Being a Skid Row resident, Audrey often wished to find happiness. She believed once that she might find happiness in a little tract house and all the little luxuries in it, but that changed when she actually got her wish. Oh sure, she and Seymour's little house _was_ wonderful–so were the plastic-coated couch, the washing machine, and of course, the toaster–but her happiness wasn't material at all. It was Seymour, and later their kids, that made her happy.

_"Happiness is morning and evening,_

_Daytime and nighttime too,_

_For happiness is anyone and anything at all_

_That's loved by you,"_

_-You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown._

16. **Heaven**

Audrey had nearly given up on going to heaven. Eternal paradise was just too good to be true for someone who had tainted her life as much as she had. But, after her body was fed to the plant, Audrey's spirit did go somewhere else–somewhere warm and serene with a little tract house surrounded by green just the way she wanted. At last she could rest without nightmares. At last she could exist without life crushing her hopes. There was only one thing missing…him.

17. **Insecure**

Calling Audrey insecure would have been an understatement. She practically hated everything about herself. When it came to her feelings about Seymour, she especially felt insecure. He was too good for her. She could never be his girl. Even when he basically sang his heart out for her, she held back her emotions as long as she could. Thankfully, she was able to let go of the insecurity for a moment and just allow herself to fall totally and completely in love.

18. **Jewel**

Even with the money different firms had thrown his way, Seymour could only afford to put a little money down on he and Audrey's new home and a few pieces of furniture. _Seymour Krelborn's Gardening Tips _lasted two episodes–one that never aired–and his lecturing tour was cancelled as soon as people found out about Audrey II's destruction. This meant he couldn't buy Audrey a lot of things, not even a diamond ring for their wedding. He apologized once for this, and she told him that she wouldn't have wanted one even if they were rich.

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend, but they're sure not you honey," she said.

"_Some people want diamond rings,_

_Some just want everything,_

_But everything means nothin'_

_If I ain't got you."_

_-Alicia Keys._

19. **Knowing**

"Seymour, don't feel bad."

The nerd looked over at his blonde coworker and hid the new bandage across his palm. "I-I didn't say anything," he answered.

She smiled at him. "–But somethin's wrong, isn't it?"

Seymour was rendered speechless. Somehow Audrey was always able to tell if something was wrong with him. He didn't say anything. He knew she wouldn't believe the truth, but it was nice to know she cared.

20.** Kiss**

It had taken so long, but this was it. She was finally going to kiss Seymour. All those nights at the Gutter or being held in Orin's cold, gripping handcuffs as he prepared to do god-knew-what to her were going to pay off in this moment. As soon as their lips met, Audrey swore that she felt sparks shooting out of every pore of her skin, setting Skid Row ablaze with a love she had never felt so strongly. She didn't care if Seymour hesitated due to it being his first kiss. She had waited forever for this moment.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling, don't be afraid, _

_I have loved you for a thousand years…"_

_-Christina Perri_

21. **Lily**

Calla lilies were flowers of spring; the new start. Audrey felt like a lily just starting to bloom. She was more than able to bloom after Seymour had shown her the way to leave behind her awful past, but it was scary to just open up and become the girl she really was. So many nights at the Gutter she had opened up to the bastards who just wanted her for one thing, but that wasn't blooming at all. She was just a bud then, taking in a little rain and light to survive. That, she guessed, made Seymour like the sun in her life. She was Audrey, with a future and true love ahead of her so long as she had that wonderful warming sunlight in her life.

22. **Love**

Audrey loved Seymour with all of her heart, but strangely found that she rarely told him so when they were finally together. She guessed it was because she had kept her feelings hidden for so long. She thought he knew how strong her affections were, but that stormy night when he was acting more funny than usual, he really needed her to say it.

"What if there had never _been _an Audrey Two–that I was just a nothin' again. Would you still…like me?" he asked her.

She replied without hesitation, "I'd still _love_ you, Seymour."

23. **Magical**

Audrey believed in all sorts of magic when she was a little kid. A common Skid Row street could be the gateway to a mystical world. She could pick up a dirty stop sign and use it as a magic wand to get away. The magic was her only hope in a dark world.

"Disappear… disappear…" she squeaked under the covers of her bed as her parents fought again. She clutched a clean rock she had taken from a rich family's house further uptown, believing that it was some kind of crystal ball that could grant her wish.

It wasn't.

24. **Mothers**

Audrey's mother Marianne Fulquard had _tried _to raise her two daughters alone, but she hadn't done a very good job. Marianne was simply an unhappy person, for more than the reasons of poverty or a husband that had run out on her. Even with her two daughters around, her only real friend was a bottle of liquor. It took her sister's death for Audrey to fully sever any bond that she had with her mother, but it was a painful experience all the same. She often wondered, trying to get by on Skid Row, if her mother had ever really loved her at all.

It was only when she became a mother that Audrey knew she had a new chance to give the love she never had to someone else. Her precious Julie would never feel unloved on her watch, nor later her little Nate. She would be dedicated, supportive, and do everything she could to see her children through their family troubles. She might have never admitted it to herself, but Audrey was a good mother.

"_Something beautiful–a new chance._

_Hear its whispering–there, again."_

_-Spring Awakening._

25. **Novocain**

"Novocain? Why, baby? It dulls the senses," Orin said on Audrey's second or third free appointment–she'd lost count–this time to get a cavity filled.

"B-but, isn't that the idea, docta'?" she squeaked. "Won't it hurt?"

"Only 'til ya pass out," he said, chuckling as he took in a puff of nitrous oxide. Audrey didn't laugh along with him; instead she shook with fear. He scowled, but appeared sickly amused too. "You wanna' take all the fun out of an appointment? I shoulda' known, you little…"

She didn't hear the last part. Her mind was numbing all her other senses at that point.

26. **Naughty**

Though she later came to be ashamed of her time in the Gutter, there had been a time that Audrey had no fear of putting those skimpy clothes. She had a nice enough body–one that she usually skipped over dinners or wretched up meals to make that way. Why not show it off? Well, she knew why. She was a bad girl–the kind that mama would have hated to know she'd become. She could see the word on every uptown girl's face when she was on the way to her night job: slut.

Despite her outward appearance, Audrey was hardly one of the truly naughty girls on the job. She was quiet, but she looked good enough to attract customers anyway. Sometimes she'd get remarks from the one-night-standers. They almost always said that she was too sweet for everything she showed off.

27. **Obedient**

Audrey obeyed any man that came into her life, but none more so than Orin Scrivello DDS. His finger snap or cold glare was a sign to back down or face his rage. Being obedient all the time led to some terrifying moments too. If he wanted her to hop on his motorcycle without a helmet, she had to. If he wanted a kiss, she had to kiss him. If he wanted to tie her up, she had to hold still. If he wanted her to undress the second they got home…the list went on.

28. **Panic**

Half asleep and holding her in his arms one night, Seymour watched Audrey tremble and squeak as she slept. He nearly woke her up, knowing that she was distressed, but decided against it. He could tell that he didn't know the half of all the horrors and pain that still visited her in the night. And though he could try his best to stand by her side, he could never change her past.

29. **Perfume**

Audrey always had a sort of heavenly smell. She was like a flower in that way, perfuming herself with scents of roses, oranges, wildflowers, and any number of blooms. It only made her more intoxicating to the poor nerd who nearly melted at her presence every day that she walked into the store. Even Audrey II could appreciate her smell.

"_You'll wash my tender leaves, _

_You'll smell my sweet perfume…"_

30. **Questions**

"Mama, why are you crying?"

"Oh god, what have I done?"

"Oh god, where to go next?"

"Why do I let Orin hurt me?"

"…Do I love Seymour?"

31. **Roses**

"_Like the little schoolmate in the schoolyard,_

_We'll play jacks and Uno cards._

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine…"_

-Fergie.

Roses were perhaps the most purchased flower at Mushnik's Skid Row Florists, even if they were dead by the time anyone bought them. The red roses were the most poetic, standing for passionate love. They were also the most profitable come Valentine's Day. Mr. Mushnik sweated over his shop's failure while other florists made small fortunes on February 14th, but Audrey was more depressed about something else. She knew that she could care about many other things in her love life, but she couldn't help but frown. No one had ever given her a red rose…

That was why she was overjoyed to find a red rose in a jar on the kitchen table the following Valentine's Day. As if Seymour hadn't proven he loved her enough when he defeated the plant and said, "I do," he must have read her mind too.

32. **Sacrifice**

"When I die, which should be very shortly, give _me_ to the plant!" Audrey said with a huge smile as her green eyes glimmered. "That way, it will live and bring you all the wonderful things you deserve."

"You don't know what you're saying," Seymour replied, heartbroken.

"But I do," she insisted. This was a sacrifice that she was more than happy to make. She could have asked him to find help, she could have told him to bury her with family and always remember her, but she only asked for him to feed her to the plant. And she believed he would be happy and prosperous forever because of her choice.

33. **Song**

Singing was a natural part of Audrey's life. As a little girl, nobody really noticed she had any sort of talent, even though she would sing all the time. Music was in her heart, and something she couldn't really ignore. She once had tried becoming a singer, but voice teachers would laugh at her mousy voice and petty wad of cash.

Mr. Mushnik and Seymour noticed her talent, however. The flower shop was a near tuneless place, since Mr. Mushnik was of the belief that music was a distraction from a good day's work and Seymour was shy about his singing. Audrey's smooth and soft tone was a welcome change of pace. Of course, Seymour would get into trouble because he simply couldn't focus with her around–especially not when she sang–but he couldn't have been happier to have such a lovely singer around.

34. **Tickle**

As a mother, Audrey had learned quite a few important tricks to make her little girl smile when she was upset. Beyond lullabies, goodies, and simple walks to the park, she had one secret weapon that always worked.

Little Julie Krelborn choked back her laughter as she lay on the front lawn, not too long after a long round of tears. "Mama, s-stop! Ha-ha!" she managed to say as Audrey tickled her tummy.

Audrey stopped for a moment. "Why? Are you…_ticklish_?"

Mother and daughter laughed together for a while until Audrey finally stopped and let Julie go. She then leaned over with a loving smile on her face before kissing her daughter's nose. And just like that, Julie's sadness was a distant memory.

35. **Tidy**

Audrey had always been an incredibly tidy person. She liked to have little systems and orderly ways of going about things in her private life. If there were any mess in her apartment, she would vow that it was truly organized chaos, not clutter, and would be put away at the end of the day. Unfortunately, Orin would shake up her routine (and shake her up as well) until she couldn't clean regularly. It distressed her.

_Everything would be clean if I had my little house, _she often thought. _I'd have more time to clean… all the time in the world. It would be perfect._

36. **Unaccomplished**

_"I lost my way so long ago,_

_Too many sins to now confess._

_Though you still can touch me so,_

_Through the pain and emptiness…"_

_-Frankenstein the musical_

In many ways, Audrey felt like an unaccomplished person. Every path she had chosen in her life led her to disaster. Every important person in her life it seemed–her mother, her deceased sister, every man she'd ever known closely–was a better person than her. Any aspirations she had of making something out of her miserable situations never came true. She was a failure.

Seymour was shocked to hear even the smallest shred of insecurity from her.

"You've got nothin' to be ashamed of," he told her. "Underneath the bruises and the handcuffs, you know what I saw? A girl I respected. I still do."

Seymour's honest respect–almost more than his love–for her was what made her smile that day. She had a chance to accomplish more. With him at her side, she could do anything. No, she _would_ do anything!

37. **Vacuum **

"Rats!" Audrey loudly declared, kicking the raging vacuum cleaner with a heel.

"What's the matter?" Seymour asked his wife from down the hall. He walked into the living room to see the bag inflating and Audrey with a very angry look on her face. "Need some help?"

"I just can't get this stupid thing to turn off…" she muttered.

She continued tugging at the bag until, suddenly, the bag flew off altogether and coated she and Seymour with dust. She might have screamed or made a huff, but Seymour took off his glasses, revealing two large clean circles around his eyes, and she laughed incessantly.

38. **Wonderful**

_"So, I couldn't be happier,_

_Because happy is what happens _

_When all your dreams come true_

_Well, isn't it?"_

–_Wicked._

Wonderful wasn't a word in most Skid Row denizens' vocabulary, but Audrey knew the word all too well. She could lie easily and tell anyone that her life was fine–wonderful, even. In reality, she spent most days and nights in misery.

39. **Yonder**

Audrey spent her whole life looking forward. She might have been a more realistic girl if she had lived each day as if it were the only one she should worry about, but she would have been far sadder if she had. Maybe if she had seen more of what dangers the present brought, she might have been able to avoid the plant. But even as she died, there was one thing she could look forward to: that a part of her would always be with Seymour.

40. **Zest**

"Let's dance!" Audrey suggested to Seymour on a rainy evening after closing time.

"W-what?" Seymour asked, embarrassed. He had mentioned to her in passing that he had never learned to dance, and admittedly he had wanted to, but the thought of having Audrey so close to him made him too nervous. "Mr. Mushnik, are you sure you don't need me to close up anything in the back?"

Their boss came out of the corner office and smirk-smiled. "Make the boy dance, Audrey. I want to see this."

Before Seymour could object, Audrey drew him near and started to sway from side to side. Seymour could barely move at first, but eventually his feet moved in the most awkward of shuffles anyone could have made. The nerd's clumsiness made Mr. Mushnik and little Audrey II chuckle in their throats.

Audrey's smile, however, was not in mockery of her coworker at all. In fact, she was delighted by his dorkyness and continued to spin around him. Eventually, Seymour felt the same, and danced as gracefully as he felt he could. Both of them were almost too happy to be dancing with the person each truly loved… almost.


	5. Something in the Eyes

_Author's Note: For those of you who have read my fan fiction "Return to Skid Row", the beginning of this may seem familiar. This is because this was a "deleted scene" from the story, involving Seymour and Audrey truly falling in love. It was cut because of length, but I never got rid of the draft that I made of it, so I made this. Enjoy the oneshot that ensued from my randomness!_

_*S. Snowflake_

* * *

_**Something in the Eyes**_

"_Please, please, just take me home, docta'! I'll never do it again, I promise!" she managed to squeak._

_"Maybe I would take you home if I was feelin' more generous, but not tonight!" the dentist growled and flung her onto the pavement again. "You can walk home; it's only across the street anyway." _

_"B-but docta'…" _

_"Don't you argue with me! I'll see you next week… if I even want to keep you around."_

_ Then the dentist got back onto his motorcycle and drove away, leaving her to fend for herself in the middle of the night. She tried to relieve her inner pain by crying, but that only brought the throbbing headache back with even greater strength. Her vision began to fade again, and her head pulsed from blood rushing where she had struck her head. She felt strangely very numb and almost peaceful before everything went black…_

_* * *_

When Audrey awoke after the night out with Orin, she found herself somewhat disoriented inside a room that she had never seen before. The look and temperature of told her that it was underground. There were two shelves displaying several exotic plants, a light bulb dangling from the ceiling for a lamp, a half-busted radio humming faintly in the corner, and an alarm clock beside where she was lying on a rather springy cot. She was just about to try standing up when her co-worker Seymour stumbled down the stairs. When she saw him, she nearly screamed from confusion, embarrassment, and fear.

"Audrey!" he quietly exclaimed, coming closer to show his concern. "Thank God, I thought you were down for the count back there!"

"D-did you bring me here, Seymour?" Audrey squeaked, uncomfortably twitching on the cot that she now knew was his.

"Yeah. I went out behind the shop a few hours ago and I found you there all banged up." He thought carefully before continuing, "Audrey, what happened to you?"

"Oh, nothin'," she lied, then sat up and attempted to stand. "L-listen Seymour, I appreciate ya' help, but I really should be going… eek!" She fell to the floor with that small shriek, for she had forgotten about the bad ankle that Orin had given her.

"Audrey!" Seymour yelped again, and then ran to her side and gently held her upright. "You're not going anywhere on that leg. You should just stay here."

Audrey might have argued with him, but then she looked into his grey-blue eyes and felt suddenly very safe.

Seymour's face, likewise, turned red as a beet as he stared into his co-worker's beautiful eyes of green. "Um, I-I h-have to get back to work," he stuttered, and then ran up the stairs to continue his sweeping. "Don't you go anywhere though."

Audrey sighed, feeling a strange mixture of resistance to her co-worker's overly kind deed, grace for being okay, and regret for not asking him to stay with her for just a minute longer. Thankfully, Seymour reappeared in the room throughout the day, checking on her often. He brought her lunch from Shmendrik's Diner down the street and tried to help her overcome the pain of her swelling ankle and headache by providing her with a cold washcloth. They barely spoke to each other, though Audrey was desperate for company lying alone in the basement. When the day had passed, Audrey's patience and reluctance to speak to the shy man had worn off. When he came down into the basement for the eighth time or so that day, she engaged in conversation in the only way she could.

"These plants here," She indicated to the ones on the back shelf. "-Are they all yours?"

Seymour stared back into her eyes, grateful that she had started the conversation rather than him. "Yes, they are. I grew them myself."

She smiled appreciatively. "They're beautiful."

"Thank you," he replied and sat down on a stool across from her. He smiled sweetly, unintentionally making Audrey's heart do a small leap of joy.

"Would-would you mind showing them to me?" she asked slowly.

Seymour nodded with enthusiasm, and proceeded to show Audrey all of his plants that night, even telling her the nicknames he gave them.

The topic of conversation changed from plants to stories and even a joke or two, as if the two were best friends. Before that night, Audrey had seen little in her co-worker Seymour other than a shy man in big glasses, but now she saw the beauty inside his heart. It was his most charming quality of all. Seymour was seeing Audrey with greater perception as well. Her beauty alone had captured his heart since the day that she had started working at the shop, but now he saw what a special person she truly was. He could have listened to her speak for hours on end, squeaky voice or not, but sadly knew that they both had to get their rest.

"-But Seymour, I can't stay here. Where will you sleep?" Audrey asked when Seymour insisted on her staying in the shop overnight.

"Don't worry about me. I've got a back up plan," Seymour answered, climbing up the stairs with a pillow in hand and ducking under the old counter where he used to sleep as a child. He got somewhat comfortable before closing his eyes and removing his glasses.

"Goodnight, Seymour," Audrey called upstairs, then curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Despite the cold temperature and uncomfortable bed, she felt very happy spending the night in the shop basement. For once, Audrey felt cared for and appreciated. It was a nice change from her life of having nobody being there for her.

_Seymour's so sweet and understanding…I like that._

"Goodnight, Audrey," he replied down to her and smiled happily, thinking something to himself.

_There's no doubt about it. She's got to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…_

* * *


	6. Serenade Drabbles

_**Serenade Drabbles**_

1. **Serenade**

_Inspired by the song, "Oh, Pretty Woman"_

_Artist: Roy Orbison_

With some help from his plant council, Seymour got the suggestion to serenade Audrey. She had, after all, told him that he had a nice voice. Maybe she'd spare him a passing glance if he sang.

_"I need you, I'll treat you right,_

_Come to me, baby, be mine tonight..."_

Seymour sang outside Audrey's apartment window, hoping she'd hear, and yet not hoping she'd hear. But when she appeared at the window and smiled at him, Seymour could have jumped ten feet in the air

2. **Melting**

_Inspired by the song, "Suddenly Seymour"_

_From Little Shop of Horrors._

When she sang that song, Audrey knew that she was truly breaking free as a person. True, she had wanted to admit her feelings for such a long time, but now she felt so empowered to do so. As for Seymour, his heart was just melting with emotion now. This was what he had always wanted.

3. **Forbade and Understood**

_Inspired by the song, "All American Girl"_

_Artist: Carrie Underwood_

Seymour could hardly think that October day. He was going to become a father after this trip to the hospital. Audrey was beyond the door, likely in pain or screaming... in pain. He wanted, in that sense, to be with her, but she forbade him from being in the room. She knew he would only have trouble with the process of birth that he still didn't completely understand.

It was when he held the little girl for the first time, looking over at Audrey smiling calmly at him, that he could speak again.

"Audrey... we-we have a baby."

Audrey nodded tiredly and laughed...

4. **Boiled Seymour and Toasted Audrey**

_Inspired by the song, "Kidnap the Sandy Claws"_

_From "The Nightmare Before Christmas"_

The little plant in the Krelborn's front yard stewed over thoughts in its diabolical plant brain. There were so many ways that it could finish off that lovey-dovey couple Seymour and Audrey. They were so damned happy with their little house and their baby on the way. All it would take was some growing...which didn't seem to be close to happening. Still, boiled Seymour with butter broth sounded delicious. So did toasted Audrey...

5. **Impossible**

_Inspired by the song, "Home"_

_From "Beauty and the Beast"_

Audrey's eyes darted around the Gutter. Was this where she belonged? It seemed impossible that she could ever learn to accept this. The tall, black tables stood in a circle and a stage sat, cold and covered in dusty footprints left from clacking shoes and dancing. The back room was...something that she never wanted to think about. Men waited, grimy and with that lustful look of wolves in their eyes outside that door, waiting for the giggling of the man and woman inside to end and they too could take their turn.

Audrey swallowed her pride. There would be no thought of dignity here...

6. **Sweet Goodbyes**

_Inspired by the song, "Sweetest Goodbye"_

_By Maroon 5_

When Audrey would go home every evening, Seymour would just give her a simple, sweet goodbye. That was how it had to be; friendly only. Secretly though, he wished he could pull her close and kiss her lips, just to say, "Goodnight, I love you." But that could never be. Audrey would never love him...

_"There must be some place here that only you and I could go,_

_So I could show you how I feel..."_

It was when they got together that Seymour tried it. Audrey said goodbye, and stood in the doorway for just a minute too long, before Seymour caught her and gently pressed his lips to hers. That was the kind of thing that Audrey had always secretly wanted from him. It made Seymour's goodbyes even more special.

7. **No Mother, No Father**

_Inspired by Score from" Lilo and Stitch"_

Seymour liked to pretend when he was a kid. He pretended that he was a hero, a time traveler, or an explorer. He would conquer jungles of ferocious animals and plants. It was a fine little game he played when he felt most alone. He needed something to do on those lonely nights when no mother would give him a hug or reassuring words. When no father would tell him how proud he was to have him be his son...

8. **Love Tickles**

_Inspired by the song, "Bubbly"_

_by Colbie Caillat_

Love was something that tickled and made a funny sensation in the heart, Audrey realized. When she kissed Seymour, she felt alive with that bubbly feeling. She felt warm when he'd wrap his arms around her, getting her lips just a bit closer to his with each peck. It made her smile afterward while her heart pounded.

9. **How to Love**

_Inspired by the song, "The Workings of the Heart"_

_From "Frankenstein-A New Musical"_

Audrey almost wanted to run away on she and Seymour's wedding day. It was a beautiful day, yes, but she was afraid for both of them. They were going to be one now; there was no going back after this. _He has to know how to love_, she thought.

_"Your noblest dreams are not above_

_The workings of the heart."_

Seymour loved her more than anything then, but there was something still wrong. Was he ready for this? Would he be able to take care of her, provide for her, and whatever children they had…if they ever had children.


	7. A Gift from the Heart

_Author's Note: This idea was sort of a "Christmas Special" that turned into one of my oneshots. I'm proud of how it turned out as a pre-Little Shop story, since these days I really only get to write post Little Shop movie stuff. It seems like that's the only way to go with the story, you know? Anyway, I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. And happy holidays!_

_*S. Snowflake (12/12/09)

* * *

_

**A Gift From the Heart**

**-A Little Shop of Horrors Story**

The winter chill swept through Skid Row that December 24th. The ice made the sidewalks slick and blurred every shop window, including the little flower shop with the address 1313. It would be a sick joke to call this place merry, since the jolliest things on Skid Row at Christmas were a holiday wreath that Al Shmendrik put up at his diner and the poinsettias fading in the flower shop's window. It was a dull beginning to winter.

Mr. Mushnik, the owner of the flower shop, sighed as he looked out the window. He was hoping for someone, anyone, to spare his shop a passing glance, but no one was on Skid Row today. Not even a wino would stay out there in the cold.

Audrey, one of Mushnik's two employees walked in from the back room, carrying a new floral arrangement that sparkled in the light from the green glitter glued to it. She hummed "Carol of the Bells" softly to herself, gently walking her piece over to the shop front. She almost matched her creation, wearing a deep green dress that contrasted her platinum blonde hair, and had gaudy holly-shaped earrings on her ears. Mr. Mushnik was grateful that she was wearing one of her more conservative outfits today. It meant (hopefully), a better impression on customers for him and a night away from that whorehouse, The Gutter for her.

Next came Seymour, Mushnik's other employee. He was dressed in a turtle neck sweater today with little diamond-shaped designs on the chest. It looked too warm to wear indoors, but the little man caught chills so easily. He was so pathetic. It reminded Mr. Mushnik of his bleak situation.

Taking one more look outside, Mr. Mushnik finally turned over the open/closed sign and walked over to his misfit employees.

"Audrey? Seymour?"

The employees looked up quickly and darted across the shop floor in unison.

"Yes, Mista' Mushnik?" Audrey asked with a mouse-like, chipper voice.

"Look, er… we all know that the poinsettias haven't been sellin'. I have a feeling the holiday rush just isn't comin' this year." He pointed to the wilting red flowers in the shop front for emphasis. "-So, I figure, since it is Christmas Eve, you two get the rest of the day off along with tomorrow."

Audrey smiled and made a small squeal under her breath from the news. She looked over to her coworker Seymour, who didn't seem to notice.

Then Mr. Mushnik looked Audrey straight in the eye. "-But, I'm warning you. You'd better be here on time December twenty sixth or you're fired." Audrey was about to protest, but he raised his hand. "I don't care what crazy shift you have at that other job of yours, Audrey. You need to be here everyday unless it's an absolute emergency. Got it?"

Audrey frowned. "Yes, sir."

"Good," said Mr. Mushnik as he fingered through his keys and found the shop key. "See you after Christmas," he said and locked the shop door.

Audrey smiled and grabbed her bag out of the back room, still humming that song. "Ooh, it's Christmas! Bet you've got alotta stuff to do today, huh, Seymour?" she asked her coworker.

"Err, not exactly," Seymour replied quietly. "I'm probably just gonna take care a' the plants."

"What?" Audrey asked, surprised. "You mean you're not gonna go visit ya' family today? It's Christmas Eve."

Seymour looked up at her with a sad look in his eye. It told his story with one glance: _I have no family._

"Oh," said Audrey. "I see…" She paused, looking down at her high heels, then back up at Seymour. "Maybe you'd like to come with me? I'm gonna drop off a present at my mama's, then I might go walk around town."

Seymour held still in his spot. Audrey had just invited him to walk with her? It was a dream come true! His heart thudded in his chest, and he almost forgot to answer. "Sure, A-Audrey. I mean, if that's okay," he finally said.

She smiled back at him. "Of course. No one should be alone on Christmas."

She grabbed her coat and covered up her slender arms up in the sleeves. Seymour wished he had the courage to just hand her the coat and get her attention before she had done it for herself. For some reason, he always was trying to get her attention.

"Mr. Mushnik says that there's nothin' special about Christmas. It's all just a way to get business," he told her.

Audrey pouted, looking something like an upset schoolgirl, and grabbed a wrapped package out of the back room. "Oh, no. There's a lot more to Christmas than that. At least t' me." She opened the door. "C'mon, let's go."

Seymour nodded and followed her out into the cold, breezy air. He crammed his hands into his pockets, trying desperately to keep them warm. His sweater would keep him warm enough today, but what he wouldn't give for a pair of gloves. Still, he kept walking and let Audrey lead the way. He noted how the bums had signs today that read, 'Help the poor,' and 'If you haven't got a penny, then a haypenny will do.' They must have been from Christmas songs, though he hardly knew those ones. Mr. Mushnik wouldn't approve of Christmas carols.

Audrey tried to be nice to her coworker and smiled at him as they walked together, though she had to admit that he was more than a little awkward. He probably wasn't used to talking to other people, let alone women. Any guy could be awkward that way, but Seymour was exceptionally so. At least he was sweet to her.

When she saw the building up ahead, Audrey stopped thinking about Seymour and went back to reality.

"Mama's room is upstairs. I hope you don't mind the walk," she told Seymour.

"Oh, not at all," he replied.

With a touch of personal melancholy, Audrey walked up the steps, headed into the hall and up three flights of stairs with Seymour watching her all the way. She was so somber that Seymour found it disturbing. At last, Audrey stopped outside a simple door and knocked three times. They waited together for someone to answer the door. The seconds turned into minutes before Audrey tried knocking one last time.

"I was hopin' she'd open the door this year," she muttered with a sigh. "But 'dat's why I wrote a letta' in case." She pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pink coat pocket and tucked it under the ribbon of the package. Seymour only caught the words, "To Ma" on the outside before she left it near the door without a word.

"C'mon, let's go, Seymour," Audrey said with a tiny smile. Somewhere underneath that smile, he could see Audrey's pain as they began their downstairs descent.

Why couldn't Audrey's mother just open the door and take the present? That was clearly what Audrey wanted. If there was one sentimental idea Seymour liked about Christmas, it was family coming together, and this was nothing like that.

* * *

When they reached the outside world again, Seymour was surprised when she asked, "What do you wanna do now?

"Umm… I-I don't know," he stuttered.

She bit her lip shyly. "Let's just walk around."

"O-okay."

And so the nerd and the blonde did walk around Skid Row together that Christmas Eve. Although they were still a little shy, they knew that they didn't need to feel self conscious about being together. There was nothing and nobody to be embarrassed over here. It was the slums, the humblest place to be.

When they came to a lot with three strings of Christmas lights up, Audrey's eyes seemed to glow with them. "Oh, aren't these lights gorgeous, Seymour?"

Seymour smirked at the flickering lights. "They're… nice."

"-Makes ya' think a' Broadway and Time Square, doesn't it?" she asked, obviously fantasizing.

Seymour looked up at the lights again and stared at them, finally smiling a little. "Yeah, I guess it does." Suddenly, he felt something cold hit his back. He turned to see Audrey faking innocence with powder on her glove.

"D-did you just…" he was cut off as another snowball hit him on the nose.

Audrey laughed heartily. "Guilty." She found some more clean snow and held it in her hand. "Wanna play?"

Seymour smiled sheepishly. That was enough of a yes for her, and she threw another snowball at his arm and ran before he chased after her.

Seymour found himself in something of a challenging snowball war with Audrey. She was a formidable opponent, and the battle never seemed to end. When the snow would be all used up in one lot, they'd race over to the next lot for another round. They laughed like children as they hurled the cold snow puffs at each other. In the end, they were both tired from their game and walked back to the shop, breathing harder than normal in the cold night air.

"That was so fun, Seymour," Audrey said just outside of Mushnik's Skid Row Florists. "Why, I haven't played in the snow like that since I was sixteen!"

Seymour grinned back at Audrey, still feeling shy about what exactly to say. "It was fun, Audrey."

He opened the shop door with his key and she followed him inside. They stood in the doorway, pausing slightly.

"I…" Audrey paused. "-I should be going home soon. I have to go to my otha' job." She watched him nod with disappointment. "Merry Christmas, Seymour."

He laughed. "I don't believe in that."

Audrey was just about to leave when she looked up and made a small chuckle. "Would you look at that? Mista' Mushnik even put up mistletoe."

Seymour looked over his head and saw, sure enough, a sprig of mistletoe hanging there. It must have been a last touch his boss tried to win his customers' sympathy. He was about to add something to that when he felt Audrey's breath on his neck and the next thing he knew, she had placed her soft lips onto his cheek. If the moment seemingly couldn't get better, Audrey made it so by gravitating those lips over his and gently placing a peck there. It wasn't really a kiss, but it was enough to make Seymour blush beet red. Strangely enough, she blushed that red too.

After an awkward silence, Audrey opened the door. "I really have to go. G'night, Seymour. And Merry Christmas."

Seymour looked up and grinned wide as he opened the door and shouted back, "Merry Christmas, Audrey!"

The nerd couldn't get a wink of sleep that Christmas Eve, and this time it wasn't because his little basement room was freezing cold. He was thinking about Audrey. He wanted to do something for her, just to show her how much this Christmas meant to him. Suddenly, an idea struck, and he went into the shop floor, scraping for the best floral materials he could find from the fridge, and headed into the back room...

* * *

Audrey awoke that Christmas morning to the warm sunlight coming in through her apartment window. She yawned and sat up in bed gracefully. After a long night at The Gutter, this plain morning would just have to do. She rubbed her back and winced from the pain of last night's incident, then poured herself some coffee and read over her _Better Homes and Gardens_ magazines for awhile. After getting dressed warmly, she decided she would go out and go walk along the finer shops uptown, just to dream about what she could never have or live to be because she had no money.

When she set her foot out the door though, she was met with a tiny glimmer from a package just outside. Gasping, she saw a flower arrangement was there in the hallway with a tag on the side that said, _TO: Audrey_.

Gently, she picked up the gift and looked all around. The arrangement was made of several different kinds of flowers inside a simple basket. Red carnations played the main role, stealing attention away from the rest of the flowers at the first glance. Goldenrod strands sprung out and blended with the foliage. Creamy white rose buds projected from the sides. The true gem though was a large white lily that looked like a star among all the other blooms. Wrapped around it all was a red ribbon that made the arrangement look like a pretty wrapped box.

Audrey smiled faintly, a tiny tear emerging in her eye. Whoever gave her this must have cared for her a lot. She looked at the tag again, but the portion that said _LOVE:_ was blank. There was no signature.

She brought the flowers close to her bust and muttered, "Thank you, my Santa."

* * *

Three hundred and sixty four days later, that same young woman was once again humming Christmas songs to herself in an equally attractive (but far less skimpy), green dress while placing poinsettias on a Christmas tree like she was making an arrangement. She was looking far healthier and happier since she had left Skid Row and settled down.

"Seymour, honey?" she asked softly in the living room and turning down the radio that was playing the Christmas carols she was singing along to, "Can't we just open the presents one day early?"

Her husband emerged in the doorway. He was still the same little geek, but now he was wearing a red button-down shirt and looked just a little more like an adult than he had a year ago.

"Audrey, didn't you learn that you have to wait for Santa Claus to come to open your present?" he asked playfully.

Audrey giggled and nudged Seymour's shoulder when he sat beside her. "Oh, stop it with the Santa stuff. Just one little present? I have something I really want ta' give you."

Seymour shook his head. "Fine. If that's what you really want."

Audrey jumped up. "Race you back to the couch!"

Seymour chuckled and ran off to go find his gift for Audrey. He loved how she acted like a child playing tag with him. It made him more in love with her to know that they both were still children inside.

He came back to the couch first, surprising for his clumsiness. "I won!" he declared when Audrey came back, holding something behind her back. He smiled slyly. "You owe me a kiss."

Audrey giggled. "I know." She looked at the present Seymour had in hand. It was a stuffed dog with a red ribbon around its neck.

"Oh, how sweet," she said with a grin.

Seymour smiled. "I figured your friend could use a buddy. Merry Christmas, Audrey." He tried to peek at what his wife had behind her back. "Now, come on. I can't stand the wait!"

Audrey bit her lip before bringing her gift from around her back. It was a flower arrangement. Seymour might have just accepted the gift there, but then he looked at the flowers more carefully. He recognized the red carnations, creamy white rosebuds, goldenrod, and snow white lily. They were the same flowers from an important arrangement he had made a long time ago, but now there were little sprigs of holly on the basket's sides, glitter was sparkling on the petals, and a light green ribbon was tried around the arrangement. Those were trademarks of Audrey's designs.

_TO: Seymour_, the tag said with a blank _LOVE_. He looked up to Audrey with a stunned look on his face. He thought he had been so secretive, but she definitely knew now that he had been the one to give her the arrangement from last Christmas.

Audrey smiled again and pulled Seymour close, kissing his lips faintly. "Merry Christmas, my Santa."

**The End.**


	8. Victim of Love Drabbles

_**Victim of Love Drabbles**_

1. **Victim of Love**

_Inspired by the song, "Victim of Love"_

_By The Eagles_

Mushnik would shake his head at Audrey. She was such a pitiful sight every time she came in after those nights at The Gutter. She was looking for a man, a suitor of sorts, but that was no place to go looking for her soul mate. She had no love, just a bunch of drips who treated her like dirt after their jollies were taken care of. What could she expect for looking for love by wearing slutty clothes and dancing like that?

"_Victim of love, I see a broken heart._

_I could be wrong, but I'm not…_

_What kind of love have you got?"_

2. **My Name's Seymour **

_Inspired by the song, "In the Ghetto"._

_Artist: Elvis Presley_

Lois Steele left her baby boy at the Skid Row Home for Boys on a cold winter's day. He was so small that she was sure that he couldn't survive. She hoped that he would never have to live to remember her...

Five years later, that little boy was very strong, despite his allergies and cough. He smiled at a fall leaf that landed at his feet, appreciating its very veins with just one look.

"Hi there," he said, "My name's Seymour, you?"

3. **Blue Suede Shoes**

Seymour tried to imitate the King sometimes. He was pathetic about doing so, as usual, but it was still fun.

"_Don't you step on my blue suede shoes,_

_Oh, you can–uh-do anything_

_But stay off a' my blue suede shoes…"_ he sang with the radio in the basement.

Audrey walked downstairs to get some pots and giggled at the sight she saw. She decided she would leave Seymour to finish his "concert" in peace.

4. **Redemption**

_Inspired by "The Chase",_

_From "Frankenstein"._

After Audrey II killed Audrey, Seymour could no longer live with anything. That night, after watching her die in his arms, he could have killed himself. It was at a late hour that the anger of loss began. He glared at the slumbering, satiated monster in the corner. He had one mission now: to destroy the it. After losing the last chance of life and love, this final duty could possibly redeem the evils that he had committed…

5.** Too Easy**

_Inspired by the song, "Don't Feed the Plants"_

_From "Little Shop of Horrors"._

Audrey II almost chuckled after it ate Seymour. Now there was no one standing in its way of its quest for world domination. How stupid that boy had been! Feeding it without thinking twice; it was too easy. Manipulation was the key. To think that people were so easily persuaded by fortune and fame… And soon there would be thousands more just like Audrey II, all out to eat the world.

The plant felt as if the world deserved a fair warning and shouted, "That's right, don't feed me!"

6. **Tips**

It wasn't difficult for Audrey to get a tip or two at her night job. Just a naughty move here, a step a little closer than would be appropriate there. The guys just howled for her, and the dollars flew.

"Ain't this easy money, hon?" asked Deb, one of the other girls with a twenty in her hand.

Audrey sighed, seeing the money in her hand, but feeling ashamed at how she got it. "Yeah, easy…"

**7. All I Need**

Audrey and Seymour sat together on their lawn in Greenville during the summer. The weather was warm, beautiful even. Audrey hummed contentedly with Seymour at her side. She was feeling happy today, despite the fact that she was pregnant and feeling it now with only two and a half months until her due date.

"Seymour?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, honey?" he asked.

"Rememba' when we lived in Skid Row and how everyone sang those depressin' city tunes?"

Seymour thought about that. "We're outta' there now, Audrey. Everything's better now."

She bit her lip. "Despite all that happened on Skid Row, sometimes I miss livin' there. Do you?"

Seymour smiled and touched his wife's cheek, feeling her soft skin. "I've got all I need here. You and the baby, well… you're all I've got."

Audrey smiled. Seymour's words had melted her heart…


	9. Confessions

_Author's Note: Here's a story that I've been meaning to type up for some time actually. It was in the back of my old notebook from a summer ago when I began writing "Return to Skid Row" and started thinking about when Seymour would confess the deaths he witnessed to Audrey. The only thing that really held me back was the ending, which was radically different than the one you'll find here. So, with some work, I sort of re-worked this story into an angst-oneshot. I hope that you like it all the same._

_*S. Snowflake.

* * *

_

_**Confessions**_

**-A Little Shop of Horrors Story**

Sunshine Street was usually a quiet little part of Greenville, but it would not be so quiet on this night. One little house in the very middle of the street was the focus of most of the neighborhood. A new couple had moved in just over a week ago and was now just getting settled. They were newlyweds named Seymour and Audrey Krelborn. The weekend before last, they had pulled up in their little blue car and everyday began to find pieces of furniture (many strangely coated in plastic), to put in their new home. They were usually out and about finding furnishings, but not on this day. Audrey spent the day cleaning the house while Seymour mowed the lawn.

By now as the sun set, Audrey had finished dusting and cleaning up the place. She stood at the window, grinning as she watched her husband raking the grass out front.

"It's everything I imagined," she whispered to herself, hoping to catch Seymour's eye with her own sparkling gaze. She was disappointed when she did not succeed, but smiled again when her husband walked back into the house. He was very tired.

"Hello, stranga'," she squeaked and messed up her husband's hair with her hand. "Haven't seen you since this morning. I've been _so_ lonely."

Audrey was trying to be flirtatious, but Seymour looked distant. The look in his eyes reflected pain. "Yeah, erm…I missed you too, Audrey," he answered emotionlessly.

Audrey chuckled nervously at her husband's behavior, then kissed him on the lips, trying so hard to find in him what she desired, but when she was done, she felt nothing there. Seymour hadn't kissed her back. _Something bad is on his mind,_ she decided. "Aw, Seymour darling, you've worked ya' self too hard out there. Maybe we should get some rest…"

"No, that's alright," he interrupted. "I've, erm, just got alotta' things on my mind t'night."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Audrey said, wrapping her arms around him. "It was our first day really fixin' up the place, and we've been here for a week."

"I guess," he replied, still blank.

Audrey looked into her husband's eyes again. It was not just fatigue in those eyes; he was actually restraining himself from her advances and comments, though she didn't have any idea why. After a little thinking though, she got an idea. "Ya know what? We've been working so hard, we deserve a little break. Let's just go for a drive or somethin'. What d'ya say?"

Seymour turned and gave his wife at least a partial smile for the first time in their conversation. "Yeah, okay. But just a short drive, Audrey. I'm getting tired."

* * *

Outside of the suburbs and the town shops, there was a little broken fence that you would only look for if you wanted to be alone in a secluded spot. Seymour and Audrey came to this place and hopped out of the car. The first stars of the night came out to play over their heads. Audrey tried to once again get closer to her husband. She nudged up to him rather like a cat might do, purring to be friendly.

"It's so romantic," she whispered in his ear.

Seymour was not blind. He knew what Audrey was up to, but he rejected her again and moved further down the fencepost. "Please, Audrey…" he muttered.

"Playin' hard to get?" the blonde asked her husband and chased after him. "Come here you little…"

"No, Audrey!" he yelled and pushed away. "For God's sake, no!"

At first, Seymour's reaction hurt Audrey badly, but then that sadness turned into retaliating anger. Her face turned red and her mouth turned into a terrible frown. "So, this is how it's gonna be t'day?" she asked. "Every time I try t' get near you, you turn away from me. That's it then, you don't love me! That's it, isn't it? You don't love-"

"Audrey, Audrey, please," Seymour pleaded, "Audrey, I love you more than anything in the whole world. I married you, didn't I?"

"So, what's the problem?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I-I can't… I can't tell ya." He turned his head away from her. "It's been bothering me since Skid Row, but you don't want to know. You wouldn't want me anymore if you found out."

Audrey looked at him, confused and desperate. "Seymour, I love you so much. You can tell me anything that's on your mind." She paused. "Even if it's about the past with… _you know who_ plant."

Seymour looked up at Audrey and thought about it. _She already knows that it ate blood, you have to tell her about their disappearances… especially __**him**__,_ he told himself. "I…I…" he started.

Audrey went to his side again, but this time it was solely for comfort. It was a silent way of reassuring him. She looked into his eyes and reassured him silently. _It's okay._

Seymour sighed. "Okay… it's about Audrey Two. And it's about Orin and Mr. Mushnik."

Audrey read the look in her husband's eyes and breathed deeply. "They're neva' coming back from their trips… are they?"

Seymour knew he couldn't lie to her. "No, they're not."

Audrey almost began to cry and looked away. "You fed them to it?" she choked.

Seymour winced at her words. "Kind of… okay, so they both got eaten by it, but I didn't k-kill them." He stuttered at those last words.

Audrey sighed. "How did Orin die then?"

"Well, I went to his office-"

"What were you doin' there?" Audrey interrupted.

_Here it comes,_ he thought. "I wanted to kill him, Audrey. I really did after all the hell he put you through. I saw him hit you one night and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted you to be free and happy. So I headed down to the office with a gun…"

"Oh, god, Seymour…" Audrey cried.

"I didn't kill him! I couldn't kill him. But then he put on this gas mask…"

There was a long pause between them, "The nitrous oxide," Audrey finally muttered, trembling.

"Yeah, he put it on and asphyxiated inside." Seymour looked to his feet. "I didn't help him and then… I fed him to it."

Audrey sighed once and let a tear slip down her cheek. It took her a few times before she added, "I sorta' knew."

Seymour raised his eyebrows. "You did?"

Audrey nodded. "I figured that Orin met with fowl play and, well, afta' I almost got eaten by it, it all made sense." She stopped. "What about Mista' Mushnik?"

Seymour swallowed hard. "He was gonna turn me into the police. He thought I was a murderer. It was either go to jail, give him the plant, or let it eat 'im." He grimaced and clung to his wife's shoulder, trying to make sure that she was still with him. "He was like my dad and I just let him die."

Surprisingly, Audrey held him in return. She got him to open his eyes and look into hers again. "You're a good person, Seymour. It's all behind us now."

"-But, Audrey…"

"Shh! No buts," she said. "I love you, and nothin' can change that."

"But Audrey, I saw him… I chopped him…" Seymour tried to finish that statement, but never did. She kissed his cheek and hushed him up.

They did not talk for a while after that. Their tears and embrace made the wounds and reconcilement that was needed for this confession. It was as if they had been hit by an avalanche. The talk was necessary for things to continue on, but still earth shattering.

Only after a good hour of time did Audrey say, "Thank you for telling me."

Seymour thought about it and replied with a cracked voice, "Thank you for getting it out of me."

Audrey smiled once more and made her cat-like motion to snuggle closer to her love. Even now when the night was getting cold, she wanted more than anything to just stay there in each other's arms, feeling the warmth that only the other could provide.

It is strange and unusual to suffer all of the emotions of love, anger, and regret in one sitting, but it had happened to the Krelborn couple that night. Somehow though, they both guessed that it had been for the better in the end.


	10. I Don't Know How to Love Him

_Author's Note: Happy "Little Shop" Day, everyone! Since most of you will be reading this tomorrow on "the 23rd day of the month of September," it's fitting that I premiered this. I hope you all will be watching the movie, listening to the music, or just reading some fan fic here to support our small but strong community! This will be the last installment to my "Like Father Like Daughter" series, and probably one of the last Little Shop stories I write for a while. No, it's not because college is taking up a lot of my time. Currently I don't have a job (though I want one), and have a lot of time to work on projects. I just don't have the inspiration to write these stories anymore. Granted, I still have the Little Shop fan fic on my feed list and I'm still beta-ing, but I just can't find the words or plots these days. Well, I think I've made enough of an impact on one musical fandom anyway. :)_

_Dual fans of Little Shop and Jesus Christ Superstar will probably love this! And enjoy, my friends!_

_*With love, S. Snowflake_

* * *

_**I Don't Know How to Love Him**_

"_I don't know how to love him,_

_What to do, how to move him._

_I've been changed, yes, really changed._

_In these past few days when I see myself,_

_I seem like someone else…"_

Audrey thought she had learned her lesson long ago. Love was something that she always dreamed about, but it was something she could never truly have. She did not deserve that perfect guy; the one that would love her no matter what she would ever be. She was trash, Skid Row trash.

Then there was simply the danger of trusting someone like that. She had been there before, believing in a boy and everything he said. It broke her heart when he left her. But his own conscience? Unscathed. Audrey never wanted to go through that nightmare again, though she had been there a few times now and the results were all depressing.

Despite all of her guard, distrust, and fears, Audrey could not help but let her heart do a little flip when she walked to work each day and her coworker Seymour smiled at her. All of those warnings would scream in her ear, but her heart fought them fervently.

"_I don't know how to take this._

_I don't see why he moves me._

_He's a man, he's just a man._

_And I've had so many men before,_

_In very many ways, he's just one more…"_

She had not necessarily fallen for Seymour at first sight. From the day she began working at Mushnik's Skid Row Florists, Seymour had always been a friend. It had taken time for him to get past his shyness and talk to her, but when he did, she found herself connecting to him more strongly than she had to most people, and trusting him more than she ever should have. By now they were regular friends in the little shop, if not the best of friends, but there was more to their friendship, and Audrey could sense it.

It did not make sense why Seymour was so special to her. He wasn't strong or athletic; in fact, he was a veritable klutz. He certainly was not stupid (in fact he was a horticultural genius in her mind), but he hadn't even finished grade school. And Seymour was poor, not a good quality to look for in a man. She had her boyfriend Orin, a professional dentist who made good money (regardless of torturing her and his patients for pleasure), but Seymour was just a shop hand. He had always been just a shop hand.

With all of these faults, Audrey couldn't tell why she thought about Seymour all the time. Wasn't a strong, intelligent, and rich man what every woman wanted?

…And then every morning Seymour would look up at her with those childish blue-gray eyes of his and say lovingly, "Hi, Audrey," and she would remember everything she loved about him.

God, how she loved his sweet smiling face. She saw something great in that face of his, like a friend she had known so very long ago. Seymour's eyes were probably even more beautiful to her, since they stood out, magnified by his big black glasses. His kind voice somehow helped her feel safe even after a long night of abuse from Orin, and a part of her wanted nothing more than to sing out to that voice when she felt small. It was as if they matched.

_Should I bring him down?_

_Should I scream and shout?_

_Should I speak of love,_

_Let my feelings out?_

_I never thought I'd come to this._

_What's it all about?_

Beyond the basic reasons for not falling in love with the horticulturist, Audrey was reluctant to tell him her feelings because she felt that she would bring him down. She was useless, undeserved. He deserved the perfect girl when she came along, not some Skid Row wretch like her. He would one day find the success he so desired, it would just take a rare twist of fate for it to happen. All the while she fantasized about living a heavenly suburban life with Seymour –only as a girlish, unreal fantasy, she told herself – she wanted him to find a life like that on his own. He did not need her. He would never need her. Surely he couldn't really love her back?

Sometimes when she was alone in her apartment, the blonde would sit on her bed and cry while rubbing a fresh ring of bruises left from the handcuffs or reading a _Better Homes and Gardens_ magazine. She cried for not being happy (in fact, quite miserable) in her relationship. She cried for her fate to always be a poor girl. She cried for the fact that she could have tried harder to change her life as a kid but chose not to. She simply blubbered for both the physical and emotional pain she was going through while she was alone But most of all, she cried because she would never tell Seymour how she felt. She could not bring herself to do it.

Yet sometimes the dreams got the better of her. Blissfully engulfed in one of her fantasies about living in her green tract-home paradise with Seymour one evening, Audrey got up from her bed and walked back to the flower shop, far past closing time. She marched straight there, her heart racing with each step of her click-clacking heels, knowing that Seymour would be there, even now. This would be the perfect time to tell him with Orin out of town and no boss around. This was her only chance to finally say what she'd wanted to say for months now.

_Yet, if he said he loved me,_

_I'd be lost, I'd be frightened._

_I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope._

_I'd turn my head, I'd back away._

_I wouldn't want to know…_

The three knocks on the back door went by quicker than Audrey thought, and when the nerd appeared in the doorway, she almost did not remember what the hell she was doing out there in the middle of the night for in the first place.

"Audrey?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Audrey opened her mouth to speak, but only a tiny choking sound came, aching almost as much as a new injury. She knew that she had too much she wanted to say. There were too many things to tell him and too many knots to be untied for one night, but they all could start with three simple words…

"I-I…" she began, then sighed and muttered, "I think I left my sweata' in the shop again. I'd really like t' get it back."

Seymour wondered if that was what Audrey really meant to say, but let her pass through the door to retrieve her sweater. The blonde quickly found the black sweater that she always left hanging in the back and opened the front door to leave.

"Goodnight, Audrey," Seymour called from below in his basement room.

She stopped and held the doorframe, turning to say, "Seymour?"

He reappeared at the sound of her voice. "Yeah, Audrey?"

Audrey smiled shyly, and exhaled a long breath, knowing that the three words were just not going to come from her mouth tonight. But maybe three others could. "Take care, Seymour."

And as puzzled as the nerd was at her visit in the middle of the night, he managed a smile and nodded to her, saying, "You too."

He never knew how much the broken girl loved him, not until much later.

_I want him so,_

_I love him so._


End file.
